Rouge braise
by MDR 4
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire d'Elrienne ont met les rouquins à l'honneur. Accrochez vous a vos chaussettes !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous. **_

_**Ce mois ci c'est l'anniversaire d'Elrienne qui atteint l'age avancé de... oups... on ne dit pas l'age d'une dame ^^**_

_**Le théme est donc "Les Rouquins" Et oui la dame elle est fan des Weasley ^^**_

_**Avec dans l'ordre les fic d'Ishtar et de Real or Not. **_

_**La fic de Kim ayant été rendue en retard se trouve dans la fiction qui a pour titre fictions rendues en retard et celle de Dalou28 n'est pas encore la. **_

_**Quand a celle d'Elrienne et bien... je l'attend encore. Mais elle a le droit de ne pas en écrire. **_

_**Voila **_

_**Read & Enjoy  
**_


	2. Coup de Foudre par ishtar

**Coup de**** foudre**** par Ishtar205**

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Bonjour à tous ;b Eh oui, ce mois-ci je suis là ! Personne n'y croyait plus, même pas moi… comme quoi faut jamais désespérer…

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien sûr, je fais joujou avec pour faire plaisir à Elrienne dont c'est l'anniversaire ce mois-ci. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ma chérie ! J'espère que cette fic te plaira… même si je n'ai pas respecté la contrainte des 10 000 mots. Désolée.

Pour le reste, je crois que j'ai réussi… A vous de me dire.

Je devais faire un Ginny/Cédric Diggory qui finit bien, post T7 donc en m'arrangeant pour ressusciter Cédric. Celui-ci devait ressembler à l'acteur lorsqu'il joue Edward dans _Twilight_.

Comme c'est de l'hétéro (et que beurk j'aime pas ça ! lol) c'est aussi du K. Faut pas pousser la yaoiste dans les orties ! LOL

Bonne lecture !

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Ginny se promenait sans hâte dans les rues de New-York. Elle ne se lassait pas d'explorer la ville tant la façon dont les sorciers américains avaient de se camoufler la fascinait. C'était vraiment le pays de la démesure. Quand les sorciers anglais se contentaient de sortilèges repousse-moldus, les américains utilisaient toutes les ressources des sorts d'illusion. Elle s'arrêta devant un mur couvert d'affiches dont le scintillement avait attiré son regard… Oui, c'était bien des affiches sorcières camouflées sous des prospectus vantant l'efficacité de produits de régime… Un concert de rock… Le chanteur avait un regard si… si… un vampire ! Décidemment ces américains avaient une bien plus grande ouverture d'esprit que les européens. En même temps, ce n'était pas si étonnant… après tout quelle meilleure façon de vendre un groupe que le charisme vampirique ? Et sorciers ou moldus, les américains étaient connus pour faire toujours passer le profit en premier. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas sans lui causer du souci dans son travail : un orphelinat, même celui du Sauveur, n'était pas exactement destiné à faire des bénéfices… et la Guerre ne s'étant pas étendue aux USA, le nom d'Harry ne faisait pas vraiment office de sésame… Pourtant, cela valait la peine d'essayer car le dernier sorcier qu'elle avait démarché et qu'elle avait convaincu lui avait donné de quoi habiller tous les enfants pour les 10 années à venir… Elle avait manqué s'évanouir quand elle avait lu le montant du chèque !

Revenant à la réalité, elle fixa à nouveau le chanteur et… non ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant… Mais comment… Non, elle devait se tromper… Après tout elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça… Mais quand même ! Bon eh bien elle savait quoi faire de sa soirée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit sûre. Avant même de songer à faire quoi que ce soit…

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Whaouh ! Quelle foule ! Elle oubliait souvent à quel point les sorciers étaient nombreux en Amérique… Le pays était si grand… Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait tant d'ados déchaînées. Bon, c'était son premier concert mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi… débridé. Elle se sentait un peu déboussolée. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle était là… bon, pas en mission mais elle se fichait comme d'une guigne d'avoir 10 ans de plus que toutes ces minettes ! Et non elle ne venait pas de se jeter un discret Glamour pour cacher ses cernes et faire briller ses cheveux ! Et si elle avait métamorphosé sa robe stricte en un jean et un débardeur c'était juste parce qu'elle avait trop chaud ! Comment ça de la mauvaise foi ! Mais pas du tout !

Elle n'avait pas prévu non plus d'avoir si longtemps à attendre. De l'avantage d'être sorcière. Sortilège de chaussons pour éviter les ampoules, sortilège de filtrage des cris suraigus, sortilège de rafraîchissement, sortilège et encore sortilège. Pfiou… Elle plaignait les moldus. Mais bon, elle commençait à se demander si elle avait eu une si bonne idée que ça et s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu chercher à rencontrer "Edward" à un autre moment… le démarcher pour l'orphelinat par exemple… Même si un vampire comme mécène… Il était peut-être "végétarien" ceci dit, oui bon on peut être une sorcière et adorer _Angel_. Surtout quand on a pour père un fondu de tout ce qui est moldu et pour meilleur ami un demi-sang qui, privé de télévision dans son enfance, avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu pendant vos vacances en commun. Bref… elle espérait juste que le vampire aurait mangé avant le concert… Il ne se nourrissait quand même pas de son public, hein ? Quoique, à voir certaines fans, elle était sûre qu'elles ne demanderaient que ça ! D'ailleurs… elle regarda autour d'elle… Oui, il y avait un service d'ordre particulièrement imposant… au sens propre du terme… étrange, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il existait d'autres demi-géants que Hagrid et Madame Maxime, alors qu'a posteriori… Il faudrait qu'elle leur en parle en rentrant… Ils n'étaient jamais venus aux USA à sa connaissance.

Au moment où elle commençait réellement à perdre patience, les lumières s'éteignirent enfin, provoquant cris perçants et hurlements déchaînés. Les fans scandaient "Edward ! Edward ! Edward !" en allumant leurs baguettes. Ginny hésita un instant avant d'invoquer à son tour un _Lumos_. Elle faillit rater l'entrée en scène du vampire. Qui, en chair et en os… enfin si l'on peut dire… était encore plus impressionnant qu'en photo. Ses yeux dorés brillaient de mille feux et sa peau d'albâtre scintillait comme si son corps tout entier était un diamant de la plus belle eau. Ginny secoua la tête pour arriver à fermer la bouche. Mais lorsque _Son_ regard croisa le sien, elle sentit son corps échapper à son contrôle et elle commença à avancer vers la scène, comme hypnotisée, et seule la présence de fans tout autour d'elle l'arrêta. Edward détourna les yeux et Ginny eut l'impression de s'éveiller d'un rêve. Elle devait s'en aller… Ce n'était pas… Non, ça n'allait pas du tout… Il fallait qu'elle se calme… Mais pas ici… Pas ici… Comme elle s'approchait d'une des portes, un homme... non, un vampire… lui barra la route.

- N'ayez pas peur, Mademoiselle. Je viens de la part d'Edward. Il aimerait que vous le rejoigniez dans sa loge après le concert.

- Mais enfin… je…

- Je sais que cette requête peut paraître incongrue, mais il vous le demande comme une faveur.

- Eh bien…

Ginny essaya de se reprendre, de reconnecter ses neurones qui avaient apparemment décidé de se mettre en grève. C'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Le voir. Et on lui en offrait l'opportunité sur un plateau. Et elle n'allait pas laissé un trouble passager la retenir. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était une Weasley et une Gryffondor après tout.

- Je serai ravie de rencontrer Edward.

- Puis-je vous accompagner ? Vous entendrez aussi bien la musique de la loge et vous serez bien mieux installée. De plus, ça nous évitera bien des soucis… les fins de concert sont souvent chaotiques.

- Je vous suis.

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Elle avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter. Elle allait avoir le temps de reprendre ses esprits et, loin du regard doré, elle pouvait réfléchir, apprécier la musique aussi… Le vampire n'avait pas seulement un regard hypnotique, mais aussi une voix de velours.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passerait quand elle le verrait. Il lui était difficile de penser que c'était lui… Et pourtant… Mais comment était-ce possible ? Et comment personne n'en avait-il rien su ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs encore lui ? La vampirisation était encore et toujours mal connue… Et il y avait ce qui s'était passé… Oserait-elle à nouveau croiser son regard ? Elle détestait perdre le contrôle, elle détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire, bref, elle détestait cette situation. Décidemment elle n'avait pas perdu le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Elle avait fréquenté Harry trop longtemps !

Toutes à ses pensées, elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser que la musique s'était tue. Que ce qu'elle entendait maintenant c'était un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait… Merlin !

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Ginny sourit en se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle avait fière allure dans sa robe de mariée… et pourtant elle doutait d'être le centre des regards. C'était l'inconvénient de se marier avec un vampire.

Et pourtant elle ne regrettait rien. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ?

Après tout, une fois passé le choc de découvrir que Cédric Diggory n'était pas mort comme tous le pensaient mais avait été vampirisé… De l'avantage d'avoir des vampires dans sa généalogie… la vampirisation était possible dans les toutes premières heures après la mort… mais été punie par la loi à l'époque… Contrairement à aujourd'hui… De l'avantage d'avoir pour belle-sœur une juriste hors-pair et obsédée par l'idée de défendre les créatures magiques opprimées…

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu le Poufsouffle avant sa mort, et pourtant elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Il n'avait pas nié. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à elle, pas à son âme-sœur.

Elle n'avait même pas ri. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas quand ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens et qu'elle avait l'impression de lire en lui, de partager effectivement son âme avec lui.

Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ?

Il s'était approché, il l'avait embrassé et il lui avait demandé où elle voulait qu'ait lieu leur mariage.

Là elle avait ri. De bonheur.

**FIN**

**Alors ?** Ma première incursion dans l'hét ?

Vous dites aux autres auteures de MDR que je dois m'arrêter tout de suite ?

Avec une tite review ?

Allez **GO** !


	3. Goodby Mr Cretin par Real

**Good-bye Monsieur Crétin**

***POV Percy***

L'année au cours de laquelle je suis entré au Ministère de la magie a également vu le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Harry, dans un cimetière lugubre où il n'aurait pas du être, en a été témoin, victime de la machination d'un Mangemort.

J'y crois. Cela n'est pas du tout le genre du Survivant de mentir et encore moins à ce genre de propos. Bien que je ne lui aie jamais vraiment parlé, je suis sûr de cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Fudge, lui, est bien loin d'être du même avis. Cet imbécile imagine que le Professeur Dumbledore tente de lui prendre son poste et qu'il se sert du héros du monde sorcier pour y parvenir.

En parlant de Dumbledore, j'ai eu un entretien avec lui, peu après l'enterrement de Cédric. Je lui ai confié, dans la plus grande confidentialité, mes doutes concernant le Ministère. Lui aussi y avait pensé et c'est pour cela qu'il a reformé l'Ordre du Phoenix.

*Flash-Back*

-Mes parents en font partie, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher Percy.

-Et je suppose que d'autres membres sont également employés au Ministère. Quelques aurors par exemple.

Le directeur acquiesça.

-Ils auront beau être prudents, des informations atteindront des oreilles extérieures. Si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment de retour, cela n'est qu'une question de temps pour que ses Mangemorts infiltrent les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. Monsieur, avec votre permission et votre soutien, j'aimerais vous être utile de par ma position au Ministère de la Magie.

-Il est vrai que vous avez une place de choix, et ce, même depuis la disparition de Barty. Cependant vous êtes encore jeune pour une telle tâche mon garçon.

-Je peux y arriver Monsieur le directeur ! Si des mandats d'arrestation - qui ne tarderont certainement pas à concerner les nés-moldus - sont délivrés, je pourrai toujours en modifier le contenu. Je pourrai peut-être aussi entendre des choses qui seront utiles à l'Ordre. Peut importe les sacrifices si cela peut nous permettre de vaincre définitivement Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Soit Percy. Après tout tu es maintenant un adulte et tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Merci Professeur. J'aurais toutefois une requête à formuler.

-Dis-moi.

-Ne dites rien à mes parents. Dans l'ignorance de ce plan, ils joueront mieux le rôle qui convient à mon égard.

-Je comprends.

*Fin du Flach-Back*

oOo

La suite vous la connaissez il me semble. Je me suis conduit comme un véritable crétin, con arrogant, salaud, choisissez votre terme préféré, tant j'ai fait du mal à ceux que je voulais protéger.

La honte d'être un Weasley, que papa n'ait pas assez d'ambition, la lettre que j'ai écrite à Ron pour le convaincre de s'éloigner de Harry. Tout ce que j'ai prétendu est faux, je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

J'ai éloigné ma famille pour ne pas leur nuire, j'ai renforcé l'amitié de Ron envers Harry (ce bouquin sur la psychologie inversée était fort instructif). Le Ministère était infesté de Mangemorts. Quel meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu parmi eux que d'être renié « pour mes idées » par ma famille, qui a toujours été considérée comme « traître à son sang ». J'ai fait des choses profitables pour l'Ordre, entièrement dans l'ombre, un peu comme Snape maintenant que j'y pense, bien que je n'égale en rien son niveau de courage et d'utilité.

Lorsque la dernière bataille fut déclarée entre les murs de Poudlard, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de rester en retrait. J'ai rejoint ceux que j'aimais plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. J'ai voulu leur expliquer, mais je n'ai pas pu sur le moment, encore moins quand Fred et George m'ont charrié comme ils le faisaient avant, ou quand maman m'a serré dans ses bras. Ils m'avaient tous pardonné, en quelque sorte, alors à quoi bon tout leur dire ? Dumbledore, le seul à savoir, n'était plus là pour m'appuyer devant l'incrédulité qu'ils auraient affichée. Comment un crétin égoïste et vantard comme moi aurait-il pu faire tout ça ?

Peut être qu'un jour je tenterai tout de même de leur raconter, me disais-je. Mais au moment où Fred est tombé raide mort entre mes bras, un éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres, j'ai abandonné cette idée. Seule la vengeance m'habitait, et, avec le recul des ans, je m'aperçois que tuer son assassin n'a servi à rien. J'aurais du l'épargner pour pouvoir le torturer et l'envoyer à Azkaban, dans un trou minuscule, pour le restant de ses jours ! C'est ça qu'il aurait vraiment mérité pour toutes les morts qu'il avait pu causer avant celle de mon frère. Après la colère, j'ai décidé de me taire. Comment pouvoir se faire passer pour un héros au sein de sa famille alors qu'elle a perdu un des siens ?

Nous avons tous été dévastés par la perte du jumeau de George. Ce dernier n'a d'ailleurs plus été le même sans lui.

Cependant nous avons passé le cap et construit nos vies. George avec Angelina, Ron avec Hermione, Ginny et Harry. J'ai refait, plus formellement, la connaissance de Fleur en tant que beau-frère, puisque je n'avais pas assisté au mariage de Bill. Quand à Charlie, il ne s'est jamais marié, préférant son couple tel qu'il était, sans engagement écrit.

Moi, je me suis marié avec Pénélope Deauclair. Plus par automatisme que par envie, je l'avoue. Notre petite fille est rapidement venue s'ajouter à la clique des Weasley, et, je remercie Merlin qu'elle ne me ressemble absolument pas.

Les années passaient et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour que nous soyons tous réunis, surtout pour maman qui ne se lasse jamais de chouchouter ses petits enfants.

J'aime retrouver ces ambiances auxquelles je suis resté fort attaché, ayant connu l'entourage chaleureux depuis l'enfance. Pourtant ce n'est plus comme avant : je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de tache sur un carrelage fraîchement nettoyé.

En réalité j'aurais du mourir à la place de Fred. C'est moi qui aurait du reposer dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre. Moi, la racine pourrie parmi toutes les siennes. C'est ce que les autres souhaitent, inconsciemment. Après tout l'esprit n'oublie jamais la douleur qu'il a éprouvée à cause de mes actes immondes envers eux, même si la plaie est entièrement refermée.

oOo

C'est le réveillon, les enfants sont rentrés pour Noël et nous sommes tous réunis chez Bill et Fleur cette année.

Je marcherai bientôt sur mes cinquante ans. Le temps passe tellement vite.

L'air se fait de plus en plus étouffant, alors je sors un peu sur le perron, regardant la neige tomber tandis que les souvenirs m'envahissent à nouveau. Ils ne me quittent que très rarement.

Soudain je réalise que j'en ai assez de sourire, de faire comme si tout allait bien, de ne pas voir le sentiment de malaise des autres lorsqu'ils m'adressent la parole. Ca fait plus de dix-neuf ans que je ne vais pas bien, parce que je me sens coupable, parce que je n'ai pas pu me justifier, parce que je … je ne me sens plus aimé, je veux dire, vraiment aimé. Et c'est bien normal après tout ce qui s'est produit.

Je me dirige vers la mer, la neige craquant sous mes pas. Personne ne l'aime en hiver. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle est tellement plus belle qu'en été, accueillant sous la lumière de la lune, les flocons dans ses profondeurs, teintant ses ténèbres de blanc pour un instant éphémère mais réel.

Le froid m'engourdit, je me sens étrangement bien. C'est agréable de ne plus rien sentir, comme dans un paisible sommeil.

Est-ce pareil pour l'esprit ?

J'ai tellement envie de savoir que je me laisse tomber. Moi aussi je vais colorer les eaux ténébreuses et les réchauffer par la couleur flamboyante de mes cheveux, seul élément me rattachant encore faiblement aux miens.

Et alors que le froid intense envahit douloureusement mes veines, égoïstement encore, je me demande s'ils me pardonneront réellement cette fois.

***Fin POV Percy***

oOo

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux !, lança joyeusement Arthur. Tout le monde au pied du sapin !!

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que tous les invités s'exécutent comme un seul homme, les enfants en premier lieu, qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre.

-Tiens, mais où est Percy ?, demanda Pénélope, provoquant ainsi un grognement de la part des jeunes qui allaient devoir encore patienter jusqu'au retour de leur oncle.

-Il était sous le perron il y a cinq minutes, dit Bill.

-Mais plus maintenant, intervint Molly.

Une recherche rapide s'effectua dans la petite chaumière aux coquillages, sans résultat, ce qui provoqua l'agacement général.

-Mais enfin c'est pas vrai, il est passé où Monsieur Crétin ??!!, s'énerva George.

**das Ende**

**Infime Séquelle**

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu retrouver de Percy ce soir là, fut une paire de lunettes, faites d'écailles usées. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils purent retrouver son cadavre, après avoir renvoyé les enfants à Poudlard.

Dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste, ils attendent qu'on leur rende le corps pour l'enterrer.

-Je me souviens lui avoir dit je ne sais combien de fois depuis Poudlard de changer ses lunettes, dit soudain Pénélope afin de briser le silence pesant. Mais il a toujours refusé, même quand il voyait moins bien avec, ou qu'une des branches venait encore de se casser.

Molly essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. Elle chipotait sans arrêt l'objet, sans réellement le voir, jusqu'à ce que :

-Oh mon Dieu, Arthur ! Ne serait-ce pas la paire que nous avions du lui acheter lorsqu'il avait quatre ans ?

Mr. Weasley les pris alors en main pour les examiner soigneusement.

-Oui, ce sont elles. Je me rappelle encore des écailles décollées et ce bout d'armature manquant, sous le verre droit. Nous n'avions pas les moyens pour des lunettes neuves.

-Pourquoi ne les a-t-il jamais changées s'il ne voyait plus bien avec ?, demanda Ginny.

-Il devait sûrement y tenir au point de ne pas vouloir en porter d'autres, intervint Harry. Parce que, même en mauvais état, N'étaient-elles pas la seule chose que vous lui ayez donné rien que pour lui ? Je veux dire, par rapport à un hibou ou un balai, qui sert à toute une famille, même s'il a été offert à l'un des membres. Elles devaient le réconforter dans les temps difficiles, l'aider à se sentir moins seul.

Molly se remit alors à pleurer, comme Pénélope, ainsi que Ginny et ses frères, Arthur, quant à lui, se contenta de serrer plus fortement la paire de lunettes de son fils entre ses doigts.

**Das Ende**


End file.
